In the field of image processing, visual attention refers to a process where some parts of an image receive more attention from the human brain and visual system. Many applications (i.e., computer software applications) such as automatic image cropping, adaptive image display, and image/video compression employ visual attention. Most existing visual attention approaches are based on a bottom-up computational framework that involves extraction of multiple low-level visual features in an image, such as intensity, contrast, and motion. These approaches may be effective in finding few fixation locations in images, but they have not been able to accurately detect the actual region of visual attention.